


My Eyes Are Up Here

by whenlovemustdie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean keeps staring at Castiel's lips, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sam Winchester The Number One Destiel shipper, Sam Winchester is the CEO of Destiel shippers, sam winchester ships destiel, you get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenlovemustdie/pseuds/whenlovemustdie
Summary: Castiel comments on Dean's glances at his lips.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	My Eyes Are Up Here

→ My Eyes Are Up Here

''...so what you're saying is that the girl was the vampire all along?So how do you know that she wasn't responsible for those murders?''

Cas questioned,sitting on Impala,swinging his legs.Sam was standing next to him,arms crossed and Dean was chugging his beer,leaned on the car.Sam responded to him,explaining the case,while Cas just nodded along listening to him.

They weren't busy today,so Castiel decided to meet with them and just talk about their recent hunting trips.

''I guess it was nice from you to spare her life.''

He said looking out to distance.Dean nudged his leg a little,smiling at him,having to look up.

''How are you Cas?How are things upstairs?''

"It's the same.I'm trying really hard to find some more informations about the mark."

He talked for a while,but Dean was distracted.He listened to him,but he wasn't looking up to meet his eyes.He was looking at Cas' lips that were currently at his eye level.

"Dean,I think that you should lay low for these kinds of cases.The mark is clearly effecting you and it isn't getting any better so...Dean my eyes are up here.I know it might be confusing to you because you're usually the taller one but-"

Cas stopped talking as Sam forcefully grabbed Dean's shoulder and shook him,in uncontrollable laughter.Dean held his hand up ready to defend himself,embarrassed.

"Cas,the only thing Dean is confused about is his se-"

Sam started but Dean punched his arm and yelled over his talking,interrupting him.

"I was just distracted!Okay?They were at my eye level and I just- It's not like I was staring at his lips,they were just there and I -"

Sam was leaned over Impala grasping for air and Dean was trying to kill him with his look.

Cas was extremely confused with the scene in front of him.

"Sam,are you alright?Dean,what's happening?Did I say something wrong?"

"No,Cas!Sam is just being a dumb bitch."

He was little mad on Cas for so bluntly mentioning it,but he knew he didn't know what what he said implied exactly.

"Jer...jerk..."

Sam responded out of breath,finally slowly calming down.

"Finally someone said something!"

He said putting a hand on both Cas' and Dean's shoulder.

"Cas,it has absolutely nothing to do with you being taller because you're sitting on the car,he does it all the time!"

Sam said,cheekily smiling,patting his brother on the back and deciding to leave the two alone for a minute.He headed down to the market that was nearby and Dean sighed.

"Dean,you're blushing.Do you have a fever?Are you hot?"

"Cas!I'm fine...just-just get off the car."

He yelled out and Cas hopped off Impala as he opened the back door of car,sitting in it,slamming them shut.He looked grumpy and Dean rolled his eyes.

He too seated himself at driver's seat as they waited for Sam in silence.

"You're such a child,do you know that?"

Dean said as he looked at him through the rear-view mirror.Cas's gaze was still hard and he refused to speak to Dean.

"Cas,buddy,come on!I'm sorry I yelled Sam is annoying me."

He explained himself,turning in his seat to meet his friend's eyes.

"I don't understand why Sam was laughing.And why were you so embarrassed?"

"He was teasing me.It has nothing to do with you."

Dean assured him as he pouted to mock Cas' expression.Cas rolled his eyes making Dean laugh.

Sam soon returned to the car too and they didn't talk about it after he returned.They spent the rest of the trip talking about the hunt.

The entire week after that "event" Dean was trying not to even accidentally look at Cas' lips.No worry though,he soon forgot about that and returned to his regular glances with Cas noticing it but deciding not to speak about his observations anymore,fearing not to upset Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay,this is kinda dumb,but kinda sweet too I hope?  
> Anyway I also post these on WattPad (username - whenlovemustdie) if you care to check them out there!


End file.
